


Acurrucarse

by TheFckingHood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [17]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Parenthood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: Navidad de nuevo, y su pequeño nuevamente había recibido regalos al por mayor, solo que esta vez, contaba con variedad que bien podría utilizar tanto en casa, como fuera de esta. El único problema, era las veces que dejaba las figuritas de Lego tiradas en el suelo y alguno de sus padres soltaba un grito desgarrador por ello. Cómo si las balas no fuesen tan dolorosas como aquellos bloques mortales.





	Acurrucarse

Navidad de nuevo, y su pequeño nuevamente había recibido regalos al por mayor, solo que esta vez, contaba con variedad que bien podría utilizar tanto en casa, como fuera de esta. El único problema, era las veces que dejaba las figuritas de Lego tiradas en el suelo y alguno de sus padres soltaba un grito desgarrador por ello. Cómo si las balas no fuesen tan dolorosas como aquellos bloques mortales.

Esa mañana, fue Dick quien tuvo que soportar tres de estos cuando se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Su pequeño cielo había decidido quedarse hasta tarde, jugando con los nuevos regalos ofrecidos por su familia. Ellos no le detuvieron, eran felices con tan solo verlo mientras bebían chocolate caliente y comer uno que otro panecillo o galleta dulce horneada por las manos amorosas de Alfred.

No fue hasta las tres de la mañana que la familia Grayson Todd fue a la cama. Solo siendo dos horas después que Dick bajase para refrescarse la garganta. Dolía a horrores, y el de ojos azules hizo todo lo posible para no bramar y despertar a su pareja e hijo.

Una vez regresó a la habitación, la escena lo mantuvo sonriendo como tonto. Jason dormía en uno de los costados, en una posición que seguro sería incómoda para él, ya que Thommy estaba entrando en la fase de 'dormir a pierna suelta' o 'hacer artes marciales en la colcha'. Dick se acomodó en el lado libre, dejando al menor en medio de ambos.

No fue difícil acomodar una vez más al infante, por lo que cuando estuvo cubierto por las cálidas cobijas y el calor corporal de las personas quienes más amaba, se sintió dichoso. Podían haber pasado lo peor cuando decidieron aceptar la ayuda de Talia, pero... había valido la pena.

Eran una familia feliz.


End file.
